


Flying Too Close to the Sun

by writtenbyaslytherin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Begging, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, I am terrible at tagging, Idiots in Love, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Shower Sex, comforting hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: Takes place just after TRJ. Snok is not pleased that his apprentice has lost to the scavenger and the traitor. Snok demands perfection out of Kylo and he will train him until death if that is what it takes. A month of nearly non stop training has Kylo stumbling back to his chambers only to find a certain General waiting for him. To both of their surprise it is not to kill him. In fact, he has no idea what he is doing there... until he suddenly does.Fills prompts: Begging and Shower Sex





	Flying Too Close to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time. I have not had time to edit this so it's still pretty rough. I'll get it edited soon just wanted to get it out there.

Finally, Kylo thought typing his code into the security pad. Every muscle in his body ached, even muscled he never knew he had. After his humiliating defeat and waking up in the arms of General Hux, Snoke’s training had become relentless. Hours on end of combat and Force training left him staggering to his quarters each night. Nearly a month had passed without reprieve leaving him only enough time to sleep and begin training once more. Kylo wasn’t entirely sure what he did to gain the favor of Snoke today, but whatever it was he was grateful for it. A week free of responsibility and training. “Maker I need a shower,” he groaned.

A cool gust washed over him as the door slid open bringing with it the unmistakable scent of cigarettes and tea. Senses on full alert, Kylo took a cautious step forward his had already on his saber. Using his well honed power he quickly scanned the room for the intruder.

“Hux,” he breathed letting the tension drop from his shoulders.

“I could have killed you twice in the time it took you to discover my presence,” General Hux called out from the dark living room.

Kylo stomped into the living room eager to see Hux. Whether it was to choke the life out of him or to ravage his body until he screamed his name he wasn’t entirely sure. He figured he would decide when he got there. Kylo Found the ever arrogant General Armitage Hux lounging in his favorite chair with a cigarette dangling from his fingertips and a cup of tea next to his boots. He gave the fiery man a quick once over before slumping down into the chair next to him. Despite Hux’s calm aloof appearance he was ready for battle at a moments notice. It could be said by his subordinates that Hux was more prepared to fight with Lord Ren than any Rebel scum. A fact that both found to be pleasing when it came to their new found sex life.

Kylo couldn’t help but gaze at the way Hux’s uniform blacks clung to his lean frame leaving little to the imagination, yet leaving it all to the imagination. Each controlled press and fold of the uniform intentionally placed asserting his need for control and how quickly he was able to establish dominance in everyone he encountered. Save for Lord Kylo Ren, the black sun that drew him in and threatened to burn away all the control he possessed.

The mere sight of Hux ignited a burning in the pit of his stomach. Having him sitting so casually in his quarters only added fuel to the fire. Kylo would normally have snatched the arrogant General out of his seat and tossed him against the wall. But tonight he was so sore and exhausted he could barely muster the energy to exchange insults.

“You think too highly of yourself,” Kylo snapped lacking the venom that his voice usually held.

Hux raised an eyebrow at the meager attempt at an insult. He knew that since his recovery Snoke had increased Kylo’s training to an intensity that even he questioned. Given the way that Kylo failed to immediately realize he had been occupying his quarters, Hux suspected that the Knight was being pushed past his limit.

“Kylo?”

“What?” Kylo snapped at his first name. “Here to gloat over my failure?”

As much as Hux would enjoy baiting Ren into a fight, the shadows of shame and disgust covering his face were not lost on him. This concerned Hux far more than Kylo’s physical wellbeing. For General Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren had began as nothing more than a stress reliever. At least at first. The broken man sitting in front of him was self obsessed, violent, immature and at the best of times unpredictable. Fighting with him had become as natural as breathing. Hux wasn’t entirely sure how this… whatever it was between them went from enemies to fuck buddies to Hux actually giving a shit if the brat was alive let alone cared for. Hux hated these new found feelings. He hated that he had no control over them. The terror he felt when he found Kylo barely conscious, soaked in his own blood, kept him up every night since. A fact he would never share with anyone. Especially not the Knight in question. Now seeing him in front of him alive, yet more broken then he ever had before had Hux’s concern reaching a whole new level.

“No I did not,” Hux explained calmly placing his feet on the floor and leaning forward.

“Then why are you here?”

“To see if you are alright and ask how much you remember.”

“As you can see I’m fine. I remember passing out in the snow then waking up bandaged in my quarters. Why?”

“No reason,” he lied.

“Well if that’s all you want then see yourself out. I’m taking a shower and going to bed and I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Kylo moved towards the refresher when Hux caught his wrist. The sudden contact caused Kylo to wince. Anyone other than Hux would have missed the small movement. But he knew Kylo better than anyone and if that touch caused him pain then the damage of Snoke’s training was worse than he thought.

“Yes?” Kylo growled.

“Nothing,” Hux muttered releasing his grip and letting him continue towards the shower.

General Hux sat in the comfortable chair debating, horrified that his control was slipping from his grasp. This was going too far. Too complicated. Spending his few hours of rest concerned over the Knight’s wellbeing. Wanting nothing more than to curl up with him and give him the comfort he needed most. These were not qualities of the stone cold General. His job was to command, torment and rule those beneath him and the First Order. And yet no matter how hard he tried he found himself falling apart and the sight of his Knight nearly dead. Just as he thought he was back in control of these troublesome feelings, Kylo Ren walks in and his work slipped away like a warm breeze.

It was infuriating and intoxicating all at the same time. For the first time since he was a child Hux was conflicted. Logically he should get up and walk out of this room never to return again. Yet his body refused the commands. Maker, he thought, I’m in way over my head.

“Fuck,” Kylo barked from inside the refresher.

The sound of Kylo’s frustrated exclamation tor Hux out of his thoughts and back to reality. Without thinking about the consequences of his actions, Hux made his way to the refresher. Silently he stood at the doorway watching his lover struggle with hit clothes.Pooled at his feet were his seat covered robes, discarded as if they offended him. Hux found the dark Knight bent over the sink breathing heavily. He could almost swear that cracks were forming under Kylo’s grip. Despite not being a force user himself, Hux could feel the air crackle under his lovers frustration. Cautiously she took a step inside knowing his presence was immediately discovered.

“Go away,” Kylo growled. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Calm down Kylo,” Hux coaxed. “I’m not here to pick a fight.”

“Then what do you want?”

“You look like you need some assistance,” he stated matter of factly.

“Are you offering?” Kylo asked more curious than anything.

The General tipped his head, softening his usual cold expression. Was he? General Armitage Hux did not offer to help anyone. He commanded. He took what he wanted and left everything burning in his wake. Yet, here stood Kylo Ren bloody and bruised in need of his attention in ways the General was unfamiliar with. Soft and gentle was not in his nature. Any one who knew him would think it not possible. Yet he found himself lightly running his fingertips down the Knight’s back tugging the sweat soaked undershirt above his head. Hux tossed the garment away and returned his focus to the fiery demon in front of him. In that moment as he licked and nipped at the bruised flesh he found himself reminded of a story long extinct.

Never regret thy fall, O Icarus of the fearless flight. For the greatest tragedy of them all is never to feel the burning light. And oh how Kylo burned.

Kylo Ren was a man whose fire burned hot enough to devour planets. Unpredictable, passionate, unyielding flames that forced Hux to question why he still came to him. Why he continued to fly so close. Quiet moans escaped the Knight’s lips as he continued to tease and comfort each wound that littered Kylo’s sculpted back. This was why. The little noises each brush of his fingertips could produce. The way Kylo’s eyes burned like molten gold when he took him in bed; claiming the unattainable General Hux for his own. Kylo was the flame that drew him in. No matter how close he got to this dark sun, he did not burn. Not yet at least.

Kylo shivered under Hux’s touch. From either the cold or lust he wasn’t sure. Assuming the former, Hux reached inside of the refresher, turning the water on to heat up. Pausing only to remove his great coat and carefully drape it across the sink, he placed a hand on Kylo’s hip guiding him to turn around and face him. He was met with those confused golden orbs as he made wick work of his lovers belt and pants. Lacking his usual rough movements, Hux slid Kylo’s pants to the flood. Dropping to his knees he made quick work of the boots and finished removing the remainder of his clothing leaving Kylo completely naked under his gaze.

Maker… What the hell has gotten into him? Kylo thought. Never in all their encounters, sexual or otherwise, has General Hux been kind. Or in this instance, downright loving. This was uncharted territory for Hux. Kylo could feel the conflicting emotions radiating off his lover. A battle of logic and emotions fighting for dominance behind those icy green eyes. Kylo kept his mouth shut on the subject. Partly out of curiosity to see which side he would choose. And mostly because he was enjoying this side of the General. After the weeks of endless training he longed to find comfort in Hux’s arms. Something he would never readily admit. Yet the desire was there. And so was Hux kissing a trail up his thighs and abdomen towards his neck where he teasingly stopped.

“Fuck Hux,” Kylo moaned as Hux bit into the soft flesh joining his neck and collar bone. Wrapping his arms around the raven haired knight’s waist he pulled him closer until the space between them evaporated. Kylo laid his head back reveling in the sensation of Hux’s fingers. The familiar head returned to the pit of his stomach as his cock hardened under the pressure of Hux’s hips. Kylo longed to be rid of the fabric separating the two. He wanted… no needed to feel Hux. He needed to feel the slender redhead in ways that only he was allowed. To claim him. To mark him as his own hard earned trophy. Just as Hux had done to him.

Understanding Kylo’s desire, Hux pulled away leaving his knight panting, wanting more. He made quick work of his clothing. Pulling each item off and folding it haphazardly on top of his great coat. Hux always took care of his clothing no matter how rushed he was to get out of them. They were a symbol of all he accomplished in his short life and all he would continue to achieve. With you by my side Lord Ren, he thought. The unconscious thought gave General Hux pause. Since when did he need or want someone by his side? Hus was alone in this grand universe. Always had been since his childhood and always would be. Yet he felt wrong about that. He was no longer alone. Kylo was there. And that fuel his fire far more than any other motivation.

Letting these thoughts pass, Hux finished sliding off his pants revealing his own swollen erection. Kylo looked him over once more with eyes that burned with desire. At one point Hux was self conscious about his slender frame. Especially compared to the large chiseled god in front of him. But being with Kylo dispelled all of those old ideas and fears. He loved the way that he fit so perfectly against the larger man. The way the two could battle for dominance and come together like puzzle pieces eager to become one.

Hux flashed him a devious smile opening his arms beckoning him to him. Kylo welcomed the opportunity shoving off the sink he threaded his fingers through his lovers fiery locks and captured him in a fierce kiss that stole Hux’s breath. With his hands on Kylo’s hips, Hux stepped back, guiding him forward and into the shower.

“Ah fuck,” Kylo hissed as the almost too hot water ran over the two of them. The water both stung and soothed the ache in his muscles as it poured over the lovers. Hux smirked at Kylo’s reaction.

He acts so defiant. So dominant. And yet all it takes is some hot water and my touch and he’s putty in my hands, Hux thought with an air of arrogance.

I was always putty in your hands. You just never took the time to notice, Kylo mentally projected.

Hux’s eyes widened in surprise. “I heard that.”

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t utter a word.”

“Just as I told you before General, the Force is always flowing freely through me. It gives me power you can only imagine,” Kylo grinned. There was no malice in his words or even a condescending tone. Kylo rattled off this new information to Hux like he was giving the universe’s dullest bridge report.

“I don’t like you in my head,” Hux muttered.

“Would you like this better?” Kylo asked capturing his mouth again. With his lover fully distracted he reached down between their bodies and wrapped his long finger around both their hard lengths. He pumped his hand at an agonizingly slow pace, drawing those little moans from Hux’s throat that he loved so much.

Hux let out a whimper that Kylo almost missed as he pulled his hand away to reach above him to the little bottle of lubricant he kept in the shower for times such as this. Hux smiled plucking the bottle out of Kylo’s hand. It was the one he left here last time. With as much time as he had been spending in the Knight’s quarters it was becoming more common for him to leave things behind.

“Turn around,” Hux ordered in that sultry tone that drove Kylo mad with desire.

A shiver ran up his spine at the command. Even the rebellious knight could not withstand an order from his General when he used that tone. Turning around Kylo felt a hand between his shoulder blades pushing him over, leaving him exposed in the most intimate of ways. Kylo gasped at the sudden feeling of Hux’s finger penetrating him. It wasn’t often Hux took control and it took him a bit to calm his body at the slight burn Hux caused. Taking a few deep breaths he was able to calm down and focus on the sensations behind him as Hux added another finger.

The redheaded General couldn’t help but smile at the man below him. Between the heat of the shower and his skilled fingers stretching him, Lord Ren was melting in his hands. Teasingly he ran his finger up and down his lovers spine. His arms shaking in response as he desperately tried to hold himself up.

“Fuck Hux,” he breathed. “Please no more.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Hux asked pulling his fingers free from Kylo.

“Maker no,” he snapped. “Please Hux I need you inside of me. Please fuck me and stop teasing,” he begged.

Without a second thought Hux thrust his dripping cock into his dark Knight causing him to arch back into his lovers embrace. “I love it when you beg,” Hux whispered in his ear wrapping his arms around his waist. Hux tormented him with short shallow thrusts leaving him a whimpering mess.

“Ah fuck,” Kylo breathed pushing back against him needing more.

“Beg for me Lord Ren and I’ll give you everything you’ve ever wanted,”Hux cooed snapping his hips against Kylo’s.

“Hux,” he moaned, “you’re cruel.”

“And yet you keep coming back for more,” Hux whispered snapping his hips again. “So what will it be?”

“Hux fuck me please,” Kylo begged. “I can’t take much more. Please give me what I need.”

And what you need is me, Hux thought slamming into him. Hux drilled into his lover at a relentless pace catching that special bundle of nerves each time.

Kylo quickly became lost in sensations. The pleasure of each thrust, the heat of the water and Hux’s slender frame draped over his back holding him in place was almost too much to comprehend. He was overwhelmed trying to sort out the emotions rocketing through him. Hux was dominating and possessive. Yet tonight he was almost… loving. Something had changed with General Hux. There was less malice to his touch when he drug his nails down Kylo’s spine. It was almost as if Hux was trying to mend the Knight’s wounds through the only way he knew how. Sex and violence. Not that Kylo Ren minded of course.

Hux had a tendency to project his thoughts each time they fucked. Only this time was different. Everything about tonight had been different in Kylo’s opinion. It hadn’t started with violence. Each attempting to rip the others clothes off only to come to a savage battle of sweat and passion leaving the two dazed and gasping for breath. It was slow, sensuous. Much like Hux’s first thrusts, he wanted to draw this encounter out. As did Kylo. Hux closed his eyes as at the familiar burn in his stomach began to grow. Warning him that he was close. Images of a dark yet bright star filled his mind Feeling himself being pulled towards it, he willingly went. He could feel the heat from the star engulf his body in a protective cocoon. With the star surrounding him, Hux expected excruciating pain where there was none. The star did not burn, it protected. Giving him shelter from the soul crushing cold that was his daily life. It was freedom and security wrapped in a pulsing starlight waiting to explode.

The eruption of the star shattered what little control he had left and climaxed in tandem. The General rode out his climax feeling Kylo follow soon after clenching around his shaft. His lover screaming his name was music to his ears. He could listen to Kylo’s screams of pleasure all night. But the Knight was exhausted and needed rest despite Hux’s desire. Taking a few moments to calm his breathing, he pulled free of his lover and made quick work of cleaning themselves up.

With the water off he handed Kylo a towel and wrapped one around himself. The post-sex haze still firmly clouding the pairs minds as they walked towards Kylo’s room. Hux wanted to stay with him. Something he never wanted before and absolutely refused to vocalize. He was the General of the First Order. He did not ask for anything. No matter how badly he wanted it.

“I’ll let you rest,” Hux stated reluctantly turning on his heel back to the refresher.

“Wait,” Kylo commanded grabbing his wrist. “Stay with me Icarus. I won’t burn you.”

Hux froze midstep. What did he just say? Slowly he turned to face his lover. Those golden eyes that he had come to adore so much swirled with intensity and affection. Despite the scar across his face, Hux could not help but think that Lord Ren was the most beautiful creature in the universe. It was in that moment that Hux realized just how screwed he really was.

“How did you-”

“You project your thoughts when we are together. And to be perfectly honest the comparison of you and Icarus is perfect. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it myself,” Kylo smiled pulling the man towards him.

But unlike Icarus I will not burn you. I just want you to be mine forever, Kylo projected.

Hux wasn’t sure if he liked Kylo being able to read his mind. But he was sure of one thing, he liked this change between them. They were connected, powerful and together they would bring order to the universe’s chaos. Or burn together in the process.


End file.
